


Day 4: masturbation

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i couldn’t decide whose POV to write this from, so i went for broke and wrote both. feel free to imagine these occurring at the same time, if you want.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 4: masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t decide whose POV to write this from, so i went for broke and wrote both. feel free to imagine these occurring at the same time, if you want.

Tsukishima swallows against the saliva building up in his mouth. He’s already half-hard, before he even opens a new window of his browser to find porn to watch. Two guys, this time. Nothing more experimental than usual – something he knows he’ll like.

His mind drifts a little, and he finds himself thinking about Kuroo. That’s probably the real reason he was in the mood for guy-on-guy tonight – he’s thinking about Kuroo. It’s not a surprise. Tsukishima seems to spend a lot of time thinking about Kuroo lately, though he doesn’t exactly want to. He’s infuriating, the worst kind of person, he thinks he’s so _cool_ and he just _isn’t._ God, Tsukishima wants to kiss him. It’s a desire born out of tension, both on and off the court, and on top of that – well, Kuroo is attractive, and there’s no denying that. That he has recently taken an interest in Tsukishima in particular is, well…

On his laptop screen, the bigger of the two men is rimming the smaller. Tsukishima has never done that before, himself, but it can’t be _too_ hard. He wonders how Kuroo would respond if he were to try that. Assuming Kuroo would even agree to have sex with him, anyway. It wasn’t exactly _likely_ , considering that they were both guys. Not that there was anything wrong with it, obviously. Just that most guys weren’t into it like Tsukishima was.

The bigger man in the video grunts and murmurs things in the ear of the man he’s fucking. God, wouldn’t that feel good – fucking Kuroo. He imagines bending Kuroo over like that, pushing into him over and over until he’s moaning just like the bottom in this video. Tsukishima smirks. Maybe that would take Kuroo down a peg, getting fucked by someone younger than him.

The camera switches, and now the smaller man is riding the larger, reverse cowgirl style. Tsukishima wonders if Kuroo would do _that_. It’s always been one of Tsukishima’s favorite positions; to watch, at least.  Tsukishima can feel himself getting close, feels his precum coat the head of his dick as he speeds up the pace of his hand. He imagines Kuroo riding him, fucking himself on Tsukishima’s dick. God, he’d probably look fantastic, looking back at Tsukishima, panting with exertion and arousal.

With a loud moan, the man being fucked in the video comes. Ahh… and he looked good doing it. Kuroo wonders how Kuroo would sound when he came. He’d probably be loud, that idiot. The thought turns Tsukishima on.

Tsukishima comes with a groan even before the camera has switched again to show the larger man coming on the other’s open-mouthed face. His own cum spurts over his hand and onto his sheets between his legs. Shit. He’ll have to clean that up, put these in the wash and find a new pair to replace them with for the night.

He feels good, though, skin warm with the blood that rushes just under the surface, tensed muscles relaxing. Tsukishima feels a little guilty, getting off thinking about someone he _knows_ in real life. But, if he had to guess, he thinks Kuroo probably wouldn’t hate him for it. That freak might even like it, if he knew. Probably nothing would ever happen between them – sexually, he means – but at least it was a good fantasy. Tsukishima closes the porn window and heads off to take a shower.

***

Kuroo lays back in bed, naked, and reaches down to grab his cock. He’d had a small thought – small, but very lewd – and that was all it took, really. He needed this. He hadn’t masturbated in a couple of days, at least.

It all centers around that first-year – Karasuno’s, not Nekoma’s – tall and blond and bespectacled, with a terrible attitude and a sour look on his face. Tsukishima. If Kuroo himself was a different person, he might find Tsukishima infuriating, even impossible to handle. But Kuroo was the _king_ of infuriating and impossible to handle – second maybe only to Bokuto – and taking Tsukishima under his wing was really the only thing he could think of to do. Mold him in his image, let him take over the legacy, and all that shit.

Didn’t hurt that he was cute, too. He’d look good, looking up at Kuroo with his mouth on Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo lets his imagination run wild as he touches himself.

Kuroo pictures cornering Tsukishima somewhere to kiss him, press him up against a wall and kiss him until he’s moaning against Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo wonders how Tsukishima would react. Shy, like he was some underclassman girl with a big crush on Kuroo? That would be nice, but probably not. Would he push Kuroo away? Maybe, but not for the sake of this fantasy. Maybe he’d confess that he’d been attracted to Kuroo since he first saw him, that he’d wanted to kiss him and fuck him, and he’d kiss Kuroo back. Yeah. Kuroo pumps his hand on his dick, turned on by his fantasy.

Kuroo imagines pressing Tsukishima onto his back on Kuroo’s bed. He’d be a virgin. He was only a first-year, he wasn’t likely to have much experience… well, Kuroo would treat him gently, then. This time. He pictures himself fingering Tsukishima, doing it slowly, getting him worked up and writhing under Kuroo’s touch. Maybe he’d whimper. Maybe he’d _beg_. Kuroo moans to himself and rubs his fingers along the head of his cock. He’d beg for Kuroo to fuck him. And Kuroo would oblige.

With a long, low sigh, Kuroo pictures himself pushing into Tsukishima, hearing Tsukishima’s moan of pleasure… Kuroo collects a little precum from his tip, using it to lubricate his hand as he moves it faster along his cock. He can see himself fucking Tsukishima, hearing Tsukishima call out his name, moaning under him. Tsukishima would come first. Yeah, Kuroo liked that. He knew that about himself, that watching guys climax, cocks twitching and dripping with cum and their faces so _expressive_ – that _really_ turned him on. Kuroo spends a lot of time thinking about what Tsukishima might look like, what he might _sound_ like; he imagines it over and over, until he comes himself, a soft groan signaling his release.

“Ah…” Kuroo says to himself, letting his muscles relax. His heart thumps in his chest, though it’s beginning to slow down now that he’s finally gotten off. Kuroo grabs a tissue and wipes cum from his stomach and hand.

Kuroo has made up his mind. He’s not going to let Tsukishima slip away – the next chance he gets he’s going to corner Tsukishima for that kiss. Maybe it won’t play out exactly like his fantasy, but hey, it’s worth a shot.


End file.
